


It's Only Us in the World (Literally) (DoK One-Shot)

by orphan_account



Series: In the Dark of Knight [2]
Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Matter thinks he's sneaky, Heavy Petting, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When the fate of the world is up to you, things can get pretty stressful. While Meta Knight is practically almost sinking in stress, Dark Matter plans to relax the knight his own way.





	It's Only Us in the World (Literally) (DoK One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Oof first explicit work. Please don't read if you are underage that's bad. So if you are of age or just don't care, please enjoy.

On land, everything on Planet Popstar was still and quiet. The colors of the world itself looked dull and depressing. Above in the air, however, a giant airship flew over the dark land looking for its next destination. Inside the ship that could carry many, only two flew in the Halberd.

One was Dark Matter, the clone of a swordsman from times of the past. He was out on the deck looking up at the sky in waiting for the other person who was riding with him on the ship. The swordsman glared at the dusk-filled sky as clouds passed by. The other person wasn't supposed to be gone this long, but he insisted that he go out alone for some food.

 _I swear if you end up dead... I shall kill you again myself._ Dark Matter grumbled to himself and almost considered going back inside. Before he even thought to turn around, he spotted something in the distance. It was moving about in a clumsy way, almost like something wasn't right. Dark Matter moved closer to the edge of the deck to see it was Meta Knight returning with only a couple of items in hand.

The knight's yellow eyes were half closed and his wing flaps were out of sync. He was obviously struggling to stay in the air and based on how much was collected, the hunt wasn't anywhere near successful. Dark Matter stared wide-eyed and didn't hesitate to fly up to the knight in an attempt to help. About halfway, Meta Knight's eyes shut all the way and his wings vanished into a cape.

"Agh!" Dark Matter tried to catch the knight in a panic and was sent crashing back down to the ship with him. Hey, at least he broke his fall. Both of the swordmen groaned from the impact.

"What was that about?!" Dark Matter exclaimed to the exhausted knight. Meta Knight got to his feet and shook his head in a dizzy manner.

"Wha... what?" He asked not hearing Dark Matter clearly.

"You sleeping in midair. That's a new one." the warrior said bitterly. "I told you not to go alone."

"I'm fine I assure you. I just... had trouble focusing today." Meta Knight responded looking away from Dark Matter's angry, red gaze.

"You said that yesterday, and the day before that. I'm not stupid." 

"I never said- look stay off my business. I brought something back didn't I?"

"Two slices of cheesecake!" After Dark Matter made that statement, Meta Knight went silent.

"I need to train, practice my skills." He muttered, but Dark Matter wasn't going to let the knight go anytime soon. The other swordsman stopped Meta Knight in his tracks with some of his dark essence. The knight couldn't move at all.

"I hate when you do that." Meta Knight shot Dark Matter a glare who rolled his eye in return.

"You're doing too much." Dark Matter told the knight. "At least take a damn shower and get some rest, maybe you'll feel better, just a guess." Meta Knight sighed.

"Will you let me go if I do this?" He asked.

"I'm mean I have to for you to move genius. Otherwise, I'd have to go with you." Dark Matter chuckled at this comment, but Meta Knight didn't look amused. He just kinda looked in surprise at Dark Matter for saying that. The other swordman's chuckles came to an abrupt stop and the two stood there in the awkward silence.

"Just go." Dark Matter said quickly and released his hold on Meta Knight.

"Sure." the knight responded and went speed walking back into the inside of the ship. Dark Matter stayed outside for a bit before going in as well.

O O O

Later on that same day when the sun had almost disappeared from view, Dark Matter realized he had never felt so bored in his life. Sitting in his room on his bed, the swordman waved his sword around in circles above his head and started thinking back to earlier. 

 _He's so stubborn I bet he didn't even listen to me._ Dark Matter shrugged and floated upright off of his bed.  _I truly have nothing better to do so maybe I could give a good scare._ Dark Matter hummed in an amused way and exit the room ever so stealthy. 

The swordman floated down the hall until he approached Meta Knight's room. The closer he got, the more he could hear the sound of water raining down onto a floor. 

 _Huh. Guess he took my advice for once. Doesn't fix my bored problem though._ Dark Matter groaned and was about to return back to his room to sleep until he heard something other than the sound of water.

"Ahh!" Dark Matter stopped right then and there. Did... did he hear that right?

"Hah! Ah, si!" Dark Matter's eye lit up with mischievous intent. The knight would never live this down. Masturbating in the shower not knowing anyone was there. It was almost too perfect not to ruin. Opening the door to Meta Knight's bedroom thankful that the door didn't creak, Dark Matter crept to the bathroom door. He prepared himself for the loudest scream he could muster.

 _I'm always gonna have a leg up on him from here on out._ Dark Matter snickered to himself. He took a deep breath and-

"Darkie!" Meta Knight cried. Dark Matter suddenly felt all the air leave his lungs entirely. Going silent, he heard Meta Knight's voice echo in his head over and over again. That shouldn't have turned him on... The swordman leaned against the door, trying to hear again just in cause sound had deceived him somehow. He listened closely to the muffled pants and moans that were coming from Meta Knight's mouth.

"Por favor, te necesito, Dark..." the knight muttered in slow breaths. Dark Matter's breath hitched in his throat as he nearly melted against the door. Meta Knight's accent was thicker and it seemed he was resorting back to his native language. It only made it harder for Drak Matter to think straight. 

"Argh... I need... more." Dark Matter heard this needy comment come from Meta Knight and got himself a new idea. The mischievous feeling from before was back, only this time with more lustful intentions.

The bathroom door swung open slowly as Dark Matter entered. The shower that Meta Knight was in didn't have curtains and instead had a frosted window as a slide door. Dark Matter couldn't clearly see the knight, but he could surely hear him. Besides, Meta Knight wouldn't really notice that Dark Matter as there so there's a win.

Dark Matter listened close to Meta Knight's sounds. Every moan, every breath, every cry of his name. Dark Matter felt absolute bliss being able to witness this and chuckled quietly at the thought of making it better. He did want to soothe the knight of his stress. Carefully, Dark Matter sent some of his essence into the shower. At first, he kept it low to the ground and then commanded it to move slowly upwards across Meta Knights back.

Meta Knight made a sharp gasp at the feeling of something warm and soothing move across his body. He would've questioned it, but was too high in the moment to do so. And even though he wasn't physically with him, Dark Matter could still feel every inch of Meta Knight's smooth skin. Once he stopped, he could hear Meta Knight make a small whimper as the feeling disappeared too soon for him.

 _Ah, so you like that._ Dark Matter thought and continued to rub Meta Knight's back. The knight's heavy pants could be heard once more as Dark Matter worked his magic. He proceed to start caressing the side of Meta Knight's face which was squishy, to say the least. As Meta Knight groaned, Dark Matter could feel him lean into his touch, still wanting more.

Dark Matter continued on until Meta Knight was begin rubbed and touch all over his body. As Meta Knight shivered and moaned, Dark Matter had to try harder not to. Yet, the feelings were starting to get overwhelming for both of them. While Meta Knight was practically coming apart, Dark Matter was breaking down over every breath he heard, every rapid heartbeat he felt, every word and mention of his name.

However, both of them were being neglected by the place they wanted touched most. Dark Matter had only avoided Meta Knight's penis as a tease, but he just now realized how awful it felt not to be pleasured there. Giving in to the throbbing below, Dark Matter wrapped himself and Meta Knight with his essence and began slowly moving up and down, up and down.

The first couple of stroke sent the two warriors into pleasure beyond belief. Dark Matter almost had to prepare himself before continuing. Now Dark Matter was getting to a point where he got into a steady rhythm. Panting, he rolled his head back in bliss as Meta Knight held onto the wall to keep from collapsing. Dark Matter gasped at the feeling of Meta Knight thrusting into his essence.

 _Ah, Meta Knight!_ It truly took a lot for Dark Matter not to shout that out loud. If only he could see the knight's face. He bet he'd be a hot, flustered mess with his mouth open and tongue out. The fantasy only made Dark Matter pump faster.

"Ah, si! No pares! No pares!" Meta Knight cried. Dark Matter couldn't take it and finally broke. He let out a low groan and began thrusting just like Meta Knight was.

"Ah! Please! I'm so close Darkie!" The knight warned.

"Hah! M-me too." Dark Matter tried to quiet down that last statement, but any hope of being quiet was long gone. Breathing faster and moaning louder, the two swordsmen both moaned the others name one final time. The essence around them both tightened making the two gasp from overstimulation before the essence finally ceased. 

Dark Matter, once he came down from his high, snapped back to reality upon hearing the shower turn off. In a panic, the swordsman rushed out of the room with no time to clear up any evidence.

Meta Knight exited the shower and scanned the room with his yellow eyes. Not only was the door wide open, but cum stains had also covered the wall. Now that his excitement calmed down, it wasn't hard for Meta Knight to tell what Dark Matter had done here. That, and the fact that he was in the bathroom in the first place. The knight's eyes flashed a quick pink as he smirked to himself.

_It won't hurt to return the favor, will it?_


End file.
